Unexpected,Before the Pregnancy
by Jaddasroots
Summary: This is kind of a "behind/before the scenes" of Project Shadows lovely fanfic Unexpected. This is how ShadAmy acted before they were lovers and Amy got pregnant.
1. How it Happened

Jaddasroots

**Hello everybody. Jadda here. I'd like to inspire one of my buds here, **_**Project Shadow. **_**She's been holding out on me with **_**In Loving Memory **_**and it eats at me that she won't update dammit! That being the case, I have decided to make a little "clue in" thingy. From her awesome one-shot, **_**Unexpected, **_**I have decided to show you what happens before this, in my eyes…**

Me: Well, everybody ready? It'll be a long ride!

Shadow: Whatever…just get started.

Amy: Don't be like that! –hugs him- She just wants us to be together…no need to be mad about it.

Shadow: -blush- I'm not, mad.

Me: Anyway, I don't own Sonic, cause if I did, ShadAmy would be happening, and I would be rich. Now read on!

Amy sat in her house. It was pink and two stories. It had a small garden and fountain in the back. Amy woke up. She yawned and stretched. _'Another day to waste alone…' _She swung her feet out the bed and went to shower. She got dressed in a pair of black jeans short sleeved pink shirt.

"There. I'm decent." With that she marched out the house. Her cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"**Hey Amy. It's Rouge." **

"Oh hey, Rouge. What's up?"

"**Well Knuckles and I are going on a date and well…I don't wanna be by myself."**

"Oh wow, you usually sound so confident, now listen to you."

"**Anyway, I wanted to know, if you would double date?"**

Amy stopped. "Double date? Rouge, I, I'm not dateable, and my vow to never love again, and then, well, who will I go with?"

"**Come on Amy. It's been 4 months since then…" Rouge said a little sadly over the phone. "And you need to date again. You've filled out so nicely now, plus you need to have a good time."**

"Alright, but who am I going with?"

"**Shadow."**

"Shadow?! Why him?"

"**Cause he needs to get out too. He's not getting any younger, or older for that matter. And we'll have a great time, even if he's a little quiet. Ok?"**

"Alright, Rouge. See you later."

She hung up her phone. _'I don't know much about Shadow…and I mean, he's so distant to all of us…'_

She didn't realize where her feet where carrying her until she bumped into someone. She stumbled back some. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention," "It's alright." She looked up to see Shadow staring at her with his indifferent look. "Shadow?" "What?" "What're you doing here?" "That's my question."

Amy saw that she had walked to her usual morning yoga spot. "Well, I guess I can tell you. This is where I usually go for my morning yoga." Amy saw Shadow giving a confused stare. "Yoga is stretching basically. It keeps me fit and is my little way of finding my peace." She breathed in the air from the sea.

"Now answer me. Why are you here?" She asked giving him a smile. He stared at her. "For the…same reason as well. It's very, peaceful here." He looked away.

_It must be because he doesn't like opening up…_ "well I'm glad you shared that with me, because I'm sure no one else knows." Shadow looked at her with interest.

She flashed a smile. "It makes me feel special…because I haven't felt this way since that day…" Her voice saddened and she looked towards the sea. Shadow noticed it. "Are you alright?" He asked. His eyes softened. Amy blushed and looked away. "I'm fine…" On cue, her cellphone rang.

She opened it. "Hello?" **"Amy…we have a problem…"** "Tails? What is it?" Shadow could clearly hear him over the phone. **"It's your house Amy…"** Amy's eyes widened in shock. She shut her phone. "Sorry Shadow…something happened to my house, I gotta go." She ran.

Shadow noticed she had gotten faster. _Rose, she's matured…what could've happened for such a change? I think…_ He smirked. _That this "date" will be enjoyable._

_What could've happened though?_

With Amy in mind he sped off easily catching up with her. "Shadow?! What is it?" "You've gotten faster…" He said, indifferent expression on his face. "But not fast enough. Your house may be in danger." He scooped her up still running. She blushed. "Hold on."

And he picked up the pace. Shadow slowed down to a pink house. "Nothing seems wrong with it…" He said nearing it.

Amy walked inside, nearly fainting at what she saw. Everything in her house was ransacked. Most of her cookware was gone, as well as her TV. "Who…did this?!" She slowly entered looking at the damage around her. She then gasped. "Peaches?! Peaches!" She ran up the stairs.

Shadow followed hastily. Amy opened a closet. "No…Peaches…" Peaches, her cat, lay on the floor dead. "No…you were so close to being a mother…" Amy looked at her room. Her underwear drawer was open, with half of it all gone. "So it was a robbing pervert?" She lay on the bed.

Shadow watched as she cried. "Do you have any ideas who it could be?" "No…not at all…who would do this to me?" She sobbed. Soon the door opened. Rouge walked up the stairs along with Knuckles, Tails, and Cream. "Oh, Amy…I'm so sorry about all of this…"

Rouge said scooting glass of the bed so she could sit. She wrapped arms around her. "My whole, life Rouge…gone! My pregnant cat, my cookware, even my underwear…all of it, gone!" She sobbed. "Oh, Ms. Amy…" Cream said about to cry. "It's ok Amy. We'll find that pervert! And we'll get you more stuff; we'll even go to Victoria Secret to get you some more undies ok?" Rouge said trying to comfort her.

"You can stay at my mansion, with me, until we get this thief caught, and we fix your house up ok?" Amy sniffed. "Thanks Rouge…"

Knuckles whispered to Shadow. "Do you smell something?" "Yes…" "This is a familiar scent…" "It's that robber that's been going around stealing electronics and underwear…" Shadow said watching as Rouge helped Amy from her disheveled state.

"I'll find him. He won't live to see another day…I'll see to it personally that he lives the rest of his life in hell…" Shadow said with an unbelievable amount of malice. Knuckles started to oppose but Shadow left already. Knuckles stared at the empty space. _So you must care for her to go to such extremes…_

Amy woke up in a red room. "What's going on?" She sat up. The lights clicked off. "Ah!" She fell out the bed. Red eyes gleamed from the darkness. Amy sat up. _For the love of,_ She looked up to see a silhouette. "Who's there?" She asked scared. "It's me Amy…" Shadow said from the darkness. "Lights on." He called, the lights coming on.

"Where are we?" "At Rouge's. This is my room. You've been sleeping for the past 3 hours." "That's right…"

She sat up looking at the wonderfully decorated room. _That's right…my house…' _"What are you doing in here? Were you watching me? Can't I sleep in private anymore?" She blurted out quickly. "What are you going on about?" He said remaining in his corner. "Nothing…nevermind." She got up and opened the door.

"Rouge is gone. She went on her 'date' with Knuckles." Shadow said, knowing what she wanted. "So you mean…I'm here, alone, with…you?" "Do you have a problem?" He said coolly with a smirk on his face. "With that tone and sexy look, yes." She blushed covering her mouth.

"What was that?" He asked. "Hey, I'm hungry, wonder what Rouge has to eat." She said quickly walking out the room. Shadow followed her. "What was that? Something about my smile?" He asked very interested now. "What was that? You want some cereal?" She said reaching in a cabinet nervously.

Shadow was persistent and growled. He went over to her and turned her around. He put his arms on the counter, either side of her, having her trapped. "Tell me what you said. I'm curious." He whispered in his smooth voice. Amy blushed and her legs felt like Jell-o. "I don't know what you're talking about." She managed to get out.

Shadow could see he was winning. _He's winning dammit! I can't let him do this…there's something there definitely, but I can't let him get it out of me like this! _"Alright…you'll tell me won't you? I have ways of **making** you."

"As do I!" Amy said cockily. "Oh really?" He said, seeing no way he could do anything to him, the Ultimate Lifeform. "What could you do?" "This!" And Amy kissed him on the lips. Shadow's eyes widened as far as they would go. Shadow on reflex deepened it, and Amy noticed. Shadow, realized his actions and backed away, staring at her blushing and confused.

Amy only stared back, not knowing how she affected him. He pulled out his emerald. "No! I'm sorry!" She said grabbing his arm. Shadow gazed at the pink hedgehog. "I'm sorry, I just…I mean you were persistent…"

She looked to him with sparkling, pleading eyes. "I really am sorry, it's just that…I…love you…is all." She released him and put her back facing him. "So…" Amy gasped as she felt herself being turned around again looking at Shadow.

His eyes were soft and filled with warmth, something no one would think that would happen again. A smirk was plastered on his face. "That's all you had to say." He kissed her sweetly. Amy's eyes widened this time. She blushed slightly than gave in. Her arms wrapped around Shadow's neck.

"**Are we interrupting something?!" **Knuckles said standing at the kitchen's doorway. Shadow blushed as red as Knuckles. He hid Amy behind him. "Chaos Spear!" "WHOA! Shadow calm down! We just got back, we didn't mean to!"

Knuckles dashed out the house. Amy was giggling from behind Shadow. "What? What's so funny?" "Oh nothing! It's just…" She continued to giggle. Shadow embraced the pink hedgehog. "There. Now you're quiet. Stay that way please?" "Alright…"

There. This is a two-fer. So be patient.


	2. Starting over and Starting up

Unexpected, Before the Pregnancy 2

Hello again dear readers for the second chapter of Project Shadow's _Unexpected_ prelude that I've conjured up myself! So now if you haven't read, do so now! Or else you'll be kinda lost.

Shadow: Yeah yeah, whatever, just get with it.

Amy: No Need to be so hasty Shadow. Jadda, the disclaimer?

Jadda: Oh yeah I don't own Sonic or SEGA or anything because these two would be together in a heartbeat! Do continue reading and watch for mentions of Amy and Shadow getting it on!

Shadow: (Hits back of my head) Don't tell them that!

* * *

Amy wake up with the ray of sun on her face and yawned. It's been a month and Rouge and the rest pitched in to buy her a new house. She sat up and stretched only to be pulled back down by a black and red arm.

It also during that one month that Shadow and her started dating, (and the term left Shadow blushing like crazy when Amy explained it.) and moved into her new home.

Amy struggled o free herself but his strength outweighed hers millions of times. She looked at the hedgehog, still blissfully asleep, whose protective gold bands shimmered onto her pink quills. _But I really do want to get up…. _She thought. Her stomach growled in agreement. But Shadow pulled her closer and whispered unconsciously in her ear: '_Amy…I love…you…' _Amy gasped and couldn't hold back her tears.

Shadow was rarely affectionate when it came to intimacy, even hugging. Even in his sleep he'd barely even hold her, but she knew he meant well, love was an entirely new concept to him. Amy couldn't hold back, she placed a sweet, chaste kiss on the hedgehog's lips. Shadow instantly woke, deepening it.

* * *

Amy broke the contact. "Amy…what were you….why are you crying...?" He asked alarmed. "I'm crying because…in your sleep…" She slightly tugged an ear down to her. "You whispered you loved me…in my ear, just like this." Joy clearly evident in her voice.

Shadow's eyes widened. "You wouldn't let me go and you held me so close, as if I would slip away…." Shadow couldn't believe it. She was practically playing his dream of her back….

"Oh Shadow…" she embraced him tightly. "I love you so much…I've never loved anyone as much as I love you…" She whispered onto his lips now. She looked into his ruby eyes, shock and love and adoration clearly playing in them. "As I love you Amy…" and they kissed once more.

* * *

Amy got dressed in a black tank-top and red short shorts. Shadow sat in the kitchen. "Anything to eat this morning?" Amy asked, pouring the pancake batter onto the skillet. "…I'd like some of those…what do you call them again? You put it in that thing over there and they pop out." He said, pointing to the toaster.

"Oh so you want toast? Ok…" She put to piece and pulled down the switch. "So are you willing to tell me something about yourself today?" Shadow was quite surprised at her question. "I've decided that if you can tell me three things about yourself…I will tell you something of myself."

She put her stack of pancakes on her plate…"But that's unfair…It's not equal at all!" Her emerald eyes shimmered and she poked her bottom lip out with a pout. Shadow blushed and had to control himself from taking them back to the bedroom.

"But I don't think it's fair when you kissed me all of a sudden either." He said smirk present. Amy blushed as she drowned her pancakes in syrup. "That was different! I had no other choice!"

"Of course not." Shadow said, nibbling on his toast. "Fine I accept your standards…Do you have any specifics?" She asked, placing a piece in her mouth. 

"None." "Alright…well if I tell you something good, at least be fair and do something in return!"

"Fine." He said finishing off his first piece of toast. "Well first is," "I already know that you love me, Amy." He said cutting her off. She pouted again. "Unfair…you said you didn't have any specifics." "I have the freedom change my mind."

Shadow smirked as he heard her mumble. "Freedom to change my mind my ass…"

"Well?" "Well I really like to swim…and diving." "Diving? What's diving?" "Diving is when I jump off a board into a pool." "Alright." It sounded somewhat fun. He'd have to see her do such a feat.

"Next." "I practice with my hammer at least 2 hours a day." "Next." "Uh…Oh! I like to eat sushi!"

"Very well, I suppose they all count." "Tell me something about yourself!" She cheered, eyes sparkling and a smile present. _'Control yourself…' _He reminded himself with a grimace.

"Well something about myself…" And it can't be that you love me, or something about ARK or Black Doom, or something about training!" She said quickly making her standards known. _With that crossed out, what am I left with? _Shadow thought.

"I'm scared of eels." Amy's face was one of pure shock and amusement. Then she burst into a fit of laughter. "Eels?? You're afraid of eels?? Why?" "It happened on ARK."

Amy's laughter cut off. "I said nothing dealing with ARK. It's so negative."

She said poking at her pancakes. Shadow stared her, feeling slightly guilty. "You're fine." He got up. "Where are you going?" "For my daily run." "Ok. Come back to me." "As always." And he ran out the door.

Amy sighed as she went back to her room to grab her swimsuit. She left a note on the table. _Gone diving. Be back a noon,_ and headed for the community pool.

* * *

Shadow headed wherever his instincts took him. When a blue blur came into his view. "What's up Shads?" "Hello Faker." "Ouch! Still so cruel?" Shadow didn't reply. "So Rouge and Amy tell me you've hooked up with Amy?" Shadow sent him a look of confusion. "You two are dating." The memory of when Amy explained it to him made itself known and made him blush.

"What you hear is true." Shadow said dodging trees. "You can't be serious! Finally, she won't chase me around anymore!" Sonic sped ahead, ecstatic. "Of course." Shadow made a loop and returned where is love for Amy kept pulling him back.

Amy did a front flip off the diving board with grace and landed in the pool. She heard a door open. Shadow walked in. His eyes filled with fear. "Amy, why are you up so high?!" "This is what I told you about earlier! Diving! Just watch!" Amy said climbing back up.

Shadow nervously watched his rose climb to the top. "Ready?" "I'll save you should something happen." Shadow called. She smiled. She jumped and did a front flip with a twist. Shadow's eyes widened at the amount of grace and strength she possessed. Amy landed with a splash and swam toward Shadow. She pulled herself out of the pool.

Only then did Shadow realize how **perfect **Amy's body was. She wore a black and pink bikini. She had all her curves, accented in the right places, subtle but just as tempting. She was well developed, but not like Rouge. Shadow blushed. "Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" Amy said placing a delicate hand to his head. Shadow immediately blushed at the contact. He couldn't help it.

He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his waist and pulled her into a passionate, fierce kiss. Amy was surprised; Shadow never kissed her like this before, and she loved it.

"You're beautiful…perfect." He whispered huskily. Amy blushed at his flattery. "Thank you?" He picked her up. "We're going home." He immediately wished to remove his gloves, so that his hands could feel how soft and curvaceous her body 

was, to have his hands running, _Control yourself. _He thought. And he raced out of the facility.

Amy got dressed again. "Shadow will you get the door?" Shadow nodded and opened the door. Tails stepped in. "Shadow? What's up?" "Hello Rouge." He retreated back to Amy's side. "Hello Rouge. Why the sudden visit?" "Well I was wondering, did any of you tell Sonic about you two going out?" Amy giggled at Shadow's confusion of yet another term.

Rouge giggled some too. "Dating, Shadow." Shadow's blush became evident again and he excused himself into the kitchen. "Well I haven't seen him. So maybe Shadow saw him on his run. Why?" "Because he was running around acting like a total girl, screaming 'I'm Free! I'm free!'". "Really?" She said picturing the thought. "Well yeah."

They both gave a slight laugh. "Well so, has Shadow, ya know, done anything yet?" Amy's face turned into a tomato. "I mean…No! Not yet, I mean I kinda want to but, not yet…." "I've seen his eyes when he looks at you Amy. He wants you but he doesn't want to force you. He's waiting and it's building up inside him. Don't let him burst."

"Alright…" "Well, see you later hun." And she flew out the door.

Rouge's words played in her mind. _He wants you but doesn't want to force you. He's waiting and it's building up inside him. Don't let him burst._

Amy blushed…and looked toward the kitchen. "Oh Shadow…"

* * *

Amy tugged Shadow. "Come with me Shadow, I want to go diving again." "Why do I have to come?" "Because I have a new swimsuit and new techniques." Shadow inwardly smirked at the "new swimsuit". "Alright. I'll go." Thanks! Carry me there please?" She begged. "Fine." And she hopped into his open arms.

"Take me to the pool Mr. Strong man." She whispered seductively into his ear. Shadow shuddered. And raced off.

Shadow sat on the side of the pool, waiting for Amy to come out. He heard a door open and his mouth fell open at what he saw. Amy walked out in a red swimsuit. 

It was a bikini, a ring holding it between her breasts. Her bottom was a frilly like panty thing tied by knots on the side. "How does it look?" She said twirling, giving him a full view of her flawless body. Shadow couldn't take it. The temptation was too much. He scooped her up and mumbled those words unto her lips. "Chaos Control."

They reached home and Shadow attacked Amy's mouth hungrily. Amy pulled back for air. "Amy….You're perfect, you're beautiful and…I…" Shadow realized that he lost control and immediately back away. "I'm sorry Amy…that was…" But she felt a soft hand pull his head into a kiss. "No…I've been waiting for this, too. I love you Shadow with all my being."

She pulled him into her embrace this time. "I'm ready….take me Shadow, I'm yours now." She whispered into his ear. Shadow undid the knot that held her top together. "Amy Rose…." He moaned pulling her into another kiss.

And the events to come will equal something _Unexpected._

* * *

Well it's over. I'm considering doing a lemon, I've never done one before but I adore reading them. So give me some feedback, and I might consider it. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to **Project Shadow **for updating **In Loving Memory **but she better get that lemon going.

Well that's all, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
